Some electronic devices operate according to audio commands issued by human operators. But a number of factors may impede an electronic device's ability to receive and respond to audio commands. For example, the presence of noise may negatively impact an electronic device's ability to clearly receive and recognize an audio command, thereby preventing the electronic device from performing the command, or causing the electronic device to perform the incorrect command.